Life or Death
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Martin is in the hands making a life or death situation. He has the choice to save his beloved brother Chris or the life of a whole new entire species. His mental state is telling him to save his brother but on the physical side he knows he has to save the life a newly discovered species. While making the decision is hard enough, the clock is ticking on his choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my next Story that I will tell to you. The new animal species I made is obviously made up so the facts and knowledge of this animal is nonexistent, meaning it's not real. Everything said about the new species is just what I came up with at the top of my head.**

**Chapter 1:Where am I?**

**And as always ENJOY!**

* * *

Trying to make decisions in life can be hard. Not every choice we make is wise and we end up paying the consequences for that, but we learn from those mistakes correcting ourselves to go back onto the right path. What would happen though if our life choices we made verged into the path of death. We would then have to make the right decision. Yet, how are we suppose to know which choice to choose. It's not like we can tell what will happen in the future. The feeling of uncertainty rummages through your head; like a raccoon through a garbage can. The sensation of insecurity and stress flows within the human itself, and that human is named Martin William Kratt.

Not everyday would be like this for Martin, he's like a little kid inside of a grown mans body. Decisions weren't even in Martins vocabulary, he's the kind of guy who has a can do attitude. Of course, you might think that all of this had to start off on a sunny day out on the savannah as usual. No, this day was different it was like no other. Instead this day started with Martin and Chris running. Running from what you might ask, well your going to read on in order to find that out.

The day didn't begin off to good start. The weather outside was dreadful. The sun was hidden from the sky, the clouds weren't white anymore, and tears would rain down from the atmosphere. Not only that but the two bro's woke up in a strange, peculiar place.

**MARTIN:**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the glass window pane to my right. I looked around, I had this really weird feeling about where I was. It didn't seem to feel home, like at the Tortuga. My eyes finally adjusted to the scenery, I could see that I was in a very small enclosed room. There weren't any doors to be found, no where in sight. In fact, there wasn't any sign of furniture anywhere. Nothing. The whole place was empty, nothing except me and this glass window pane. I felt like I was in one of those Insane Asylum rooms. Four of the wall that surrounded me were in a shade of gray. Even the floor, which I sat upon, was cold to the touch. _Where am I_, I thought. I remember going on a cool adventure with my brother, Chris, and drinking that... OH MAN!... Where's CHRIS! He should've been right beside me when I woke up. Instead I lay awake in this gray box with one window to look out of. OH MAN! I hope he's okay...

* * *

**CHRIS:**

* * *

_uhh... Man that was some good sleep. Huh.. Where am I? This isn't the Tortuga! _Those were the words I thought, not just that but Martin too. Before I go into those details I remember last night being a blur. I only have a flash back going on a really fun adventure with my brother, Martin. We both had discovered a whole new entire species. I don't know what to call them yet but they where in the cat family. At least I think so.. Anyway the species has the head of a cheetah, the body and tail of a jaguar, but the stripes of a tiger. Martin decided to name the animal Mystery since we have never seen this kind of breed before. I remember feeling the sense of enlightenment. I was so excited to see the newly discovered species but I also knew the day of Creature adventuring was coming to an end and the sky was turning pretty blues, pinks, oranges, and purples. We were heading back to the Tortuga when we started to run out of water. Martin was dying of thirst, I decided to give my last bit of water to him. As Martin reached for it something fast flew above our heads. I couldn't check out what it was, it remained a mystery. In disappointment, I looked down to find the water bottle on the rough dirt ground. I picked up the inanimate object. I looked at Martin in a sad frown, I told him he accidently dropped all the water onto the dirt. At least, the Brightside is that it didn't go to waste the soil soaked it right up. "I'm sorry Martin". Those were the exact words I said to him that day. Speaking of day.. What day is it?... What time is it?... I looked around, I saw a glass window pane to the left. It was raining. _I wish Martin were here. I just hope he's safe.. I just wish I knew how I got here.._

* * *

A screeching sound came from the room Martin was held in. He looked up at the ceiling to find nothing, no speakers, how could he be hearing something with no kind of sound system attached to the room. Martin closed his eyes and held his warm hands on his ears to keep the screeching from damaging them. He herd a voice that sounded familiar.

* * *

**MARTIN:**

* * *

_OUCH! _That screeching noise is really getting annoying but where is it coming from? There aren't any speakers to be found. I got up to feel the walls for any cracks or sound speakers, but it was all too perfect. The walls are smooth to the touch and they're no speaker at all. Wait... That voice... It sounds all too familiar. That squeaky voice, that sarcasm, and that name he calls us... Wild...Ratts. Zach!? I could feel my heart stop. The hairs on my skin stood at end. I could feel the fear running all over in my body. My eyes widened and my jaw opened. I backed up till my back hit the corner of the wall. I slowly slide down, still in shock, and was hoping that Chris was just alright. I hope he isn't going through the same process as I. Just then I smelled something funny, it smelled like gasoline.

* * *

**CHRIS:**

I still don't know where I am but I smell this really awful smell. It smells like gasoline leaking through the ceiling. It was a very strong scent so you couldn't escape it. _I better get out of here_, I thought. I don't want to end up passing out from the smell, that wouldn't end well. WOAH!...What's that sound? It's echoing through my head. I-It sounds like Zach! I covered my ears, "ZACH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled. I could see the fog of green leak out of the ceiling, what is this stuff. I-I-I.. think it might ...b-b-b-be... I took my last breath*BLACK OUT*

* * *

Chris and Martin laid on the ground unconscious from the poisonous smell of gasoline coursing through there blood stream. The laughter of an evil scientist arose. The whole entire room that Martin and Chris were held in shook, the ceiling came loose. A jet's beam lit over the bodies of two men. They were both lifted onto this flying U.F.O, where Zack stood over there bodies.

* * *

**TBC! Thanks for reading this story I hope it encourages you to read more of my chapters, coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my chapter 2! Gosh I hope the bros can get out of the struggle! THE ANTICIPATION IS KILLING ME(or you)!  
SPOILER ALERT*THINGS ARE GOING TO BE INTENSE*****

**CHAPTER 2: REVENGE **

* * *

The air was still, both the Kratt bros were tied up. Both of their arms and legs were knotted up to make the figure of a starfish. They were held just about a foot off the ground. Zach came over with a few needles in his hands and dropped them on the silver table right next to him. Chris vision faded out and in, he saw a skinny looking man in front of him grinning rubbing his goatee. Chris turned his head ever so slightly to his left and saw his brother hanging in the same position as him. "M-Mart...in..." He passed out again.

* * *

**CHRIS:**

* * *

I tossed my head back in forth whispering the words Martin, box, window, and about everything that happened to me earlier. Then I came to a sense and yelled out "ZACH!". I woke up to Zach standing right in front of me. I remember saying "Zach what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" he answered back "I'm just here to get back REVENGE for you switching my serums with fake ones!". His words confused me at the time, but I realized the day I had those nightmares. It started to all rush back into my memories, I began to sweat and get a little nervous for some reason. "So, what do you plan on doing with us?" I said curiously. "You just going to have to find out!" Zach replied with a devious smile. My heart started to race with fear of the unknown. I saw Zach reach for the medal syringe on the silver table to his left. He tapped it a few times and squeezed it to where a little bit of the fluid squirted out. He came closer and closer toward me, I fought for my life trying to escape out of the ropes tied to me but it was no use. All the ropes did was get tighter and tighter till my wrist were practically imbedded in them. His hand came closer to mine, I had to think of something fast and for some reason I yelled out "STOP!". I turned my head and closed my eyes. One of them slowly opened to see Martin starring at me. I herd him yelling out stuff to Zach but it didn't change the mind of his. All he did was just snicker and roll his eyes. I all of the sudden feel the pain of a sharp object penetrating through my skin, it was the needle. I felt light headed and nauseated. What did this psycho do to me? I looked back a Martin and whispered to him that I would see him on the other side. I feared for me and Martins life. What would happen next now? Was this it, was trying to kill me his "revenge". My surroundings began to enclose with darkness. The last words I herd from my brother were an angry No, Chris.

* * *

**MARTIN:**

* * *

I wake up to the screaming of my brother yelling "STOP!". I look instantly to my right. I see that Zach is right about to stick a needle in Chris's arms. I start to wrestle with the ropes tied around my ankles and wrists. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yell angrily. Zach looks at me with a huge grin on his face. He tells me he's glad to see me awake to watch him torture my brother. I couldn't help but get this feeling of hate. I yanked on the ropes from my arms as hard as I could. "UHH! COME ON ZACH LET ME GO AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" He stood there and looked at me and shook his head. I can still hear the words coming out of his irritating mouth. "Silly Blue boy I don't want to fight. I just want to see if my new experiment works!" What was he talking about, new experiment. I looked at him weird. "I DONT CARE! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER I GOING TO!"... What was I thinking, I should've just kept my mouth shut. Zach didn't even hesitate putting that 3 inch needle in my brothers arm. "NOOO! CHRIS!" was the only words I screamed. What make everything worst was when Chris turned his head and looked at me. It still gives me pain to see his innocent little face get hurt like that. When he looked at me I thought I might of herd him whisper something, it gives me chills thinking about it, "Martin, I'll see you on the other side". A tear ran down my vulnerable face. Zach laughed as if it was some kind of joke. "You think this is funny!? Killing my brother in front of me? Well boy do I have lots of news to tell you because.." I was cut off by Zach laughing even harder. "HAAHHAHA! Oh blue boy, it's only funny because you think your brother actually dead!" He continued to laugh.. Wait, does this mean my bro is still alive?

* * *

Zach walked over to Martin and explained what he did to Chris.

"I can't believe you actually think your brother's dead! Ha.. No I just injected him with one of my last experimental serum. I want you to do something for me."

"What makes you think I'll do that!" Martin said getting irritated

"Oh I know you'll do it, because if you don't the fluid running through his veins will slowly turn his DNA into any animal I want him to be. In this case, I guess I injected him with my Tasmanian serum thingy!" Zach held up the empty syringe which had a label saying Tasmanian Devil

"How do I know that your telling the truth?"

"Take a look yourself he's morphing every second we talk"

Martin turned his head over to Chris and saw his teeth and ears starting to become pointed. His face stared in shock. He looked away and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Okay fine, What do you want me to do"

Zach rubbed him hands together and grinned, amused by Martins decision.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Guess what CLIFF HANGER! OH SNAPPLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty here is the next chapter..**

**And as always ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

* * *

"Okay fine, What do you want me to do"

Zach rubbed his hands together and grinned, amused by Martins decision. "I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Not so fast Zach!" Martin declared

"What are you talking about? You already said you were going to do it!" Zach questioned

"First you need to untie me so I can do whatever you want me to do, and second you have to do something for me in return!" Martin replied

"And what would that be?" Zach's annoying voice said

"You have to turn my brother's DNA back to normal! Do we have a deal?"

Martin looked at Zach in a serious manner. He slouched and rolled his eyes, he grunted "UHHHHHH FINNNE. You have a deal, just get me what I want!" Martin was really getting annoyed with Zach, but he nodded in agreement. Zach stood there and ordered his Zachbotts to unfasten the ropes quickly. Martin fell to the ground losing his balance for being held up to long. His strength came back after a few minutes, he stood and looked at Chris.

"Chris I promise I'll come back to help you! I swear!" His words made the sound of determination. Martin could tell that Chris was in pain, he was moaning and rolling his hands into a fist. His mouth would open, showing his teeth morphing into sharp like daggers.

"Alright Zach hurry up and tell me what I have to do." Martin crossed his arms and tapped his foot up and down impatiently

"You have to get me a 'special' kind of animal" Zach snuck in a little grin under his nose

Martin was a little hesitant, but said "WHAT?!"

"Get me what you and Chris found yesterday. I saw both of you playing with a very interesting creature I have never seen before! I heard you call it some name...ahhh what was it again..." Zach snapped his fingers trying to remember.

Martin recognized what Zach was talking about, his eyes widened as his hands went to his side. "_MYSTERY!..." _He whispered. Zach looked at Martin and supposedly heard what Martin said.

"Yeah mystery.. I want a mystery!" said Zach rubbing his hands together

"What?! No, it's not called a mystery! I just temporarily called them Mystery because it's a whole new species!" Martin covered his mouth realizing he just told Zach too much

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zach jumped up and down clapping his hands "I want it! Get it for me NOW!"

"But Zach!..."

"NO! BUTS GET ME THE CREATURE THINGY NOW! Or your brother will suffer! Your choice.."

Thoughts ran through his head. Was he going to save his brother or a new entire species. Martin clinched his teeth together and made his final decision.

"Just give me 5 days and I'll have them for you" Martin didn't look at Zach, he looked at the ground

"Make it 2"

"What! That won't be enough time!" Martin exclaimed

"Then have a nice look at your brother and say goodbye!"

Martin didn't say a word, he ignored Zach's comment and moved on. He took one more good look at Chris and headed out the doors to seek his quest on finding Mystery.

"Now chip chop your time is being wasted every time we speak."

* * *

**2 hours later...**

* * *

**CHRIS:**

I finally wake up, but not tied with ropes, instead this time I'm in a jail cell. I scurry over to the corner near the jail bars, I wrapped my fingers around the medal columns. I see my figures are changed into claws. I stand up and take a quick glance at myself. Whoa... My body it's changing into a T-devil. Instead of fingers I have claws, instead of skin I have fur, and my hair is messier than usual. *SNIFF SNIFF* "Why do I suddenly have the craving for carcass meat?" It finally dawned on me, THE SERUM! I paced back and forth thinking of what do next. Just then a dark shadowy figure came close, it was Zach.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" I covered my mouth. "Did I just growl?"

"Indeed you did green guy!" Zach snickered

"What's happening to me Zach, oh and where's Martin!" I walked up to the cell bars and squeezed them with my anger

"Your turning into my weapon, and your blue friend is getting me my mystery animal thingy."

"Martin wouldn't do anything for you! Tell me the truth or I'll brake threw these bars and rip you to shreds" I didn't think about how harsh I was to Zach. Whatever he put in me it was working.

* * *

Zach went up to the bars near Chris and told him everything. Chris took a few steps back and noticed the danger he was in.

He glanced back up at Zach "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Chris, I've been monitoring you Wild Ratts for a while and..."

"You've been stalking us?" Chris said creped out a little

"I guess you could call it that, BUT DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Zach cleared his throat once more and continued with what he was saying "I collected some data and concluded that if you were the one to get injected with my serum, Martin would for sure have to save you. He's too dumb and naive."

"Don't say that about my brother! He's just a little kid inside of a grown mans body alright!" Chris said irritated

"Yeah yeah yeah... I'm going to check to see if your brother has caught anything yet!"

Zach walked out of the cellar room and into the main hall where he was going to arrive in his Main room. Chris sat down thinking about how hopeless he was. Every few seconds he would feel a sharp pain running down and spine. He could tell little by little his personality was changing. Though, his figure was done morphing his mood hadn't yet. He had to stay strong, for Martin at least. His moans would growl in pain; like a werewolf on a full moon.

He rocked himself to sleep in the corner and said "Please hurry Martin, I need you..."

* * *

**TBC! YAY ALMOST DONE.. Although I do feel bad for Chris :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my chapter 4! Thanks for your reviews Awesome Sauces!**

**Chapter 4: Timeless **

* * *

Martin walked through the tall grassy meadows of the savannah. Two bleeps came from the Creature pod in his back pocket. He felt a little burst of happiness thinking that it was his brother Chris but when he answered, it was only Zach.

"What Zach?" Martin said becoming flustered

"Have you found my mystery animal thingy yet?" said Zach impatiently

"It's only been a few hours Zach of course I haven't found Mystery."

"Well you better hurry because Chris won't have much time!" A grin came off his face

He felt his heart sank "Don't worry Zach... Can I speak to Chris , I need to know that he's ok."

"Of course he's okay... Beside all the pain he's going through every single second we speak!"

"LET ME SEE HIM!" Martin shouted

"FINE! I'll let you see him..."

Zach pressed a button on his computer which sent Martin a video of Chris instantly. He was in the corner shaking from the pain. Once in a while he would even get up and shake the cell bars violently, sometimes gnawing on them too.

"CHRIS! Don't worry bro! I'll come and save you I promise"

"He can't hear or see you" Zach informed

The screen went back to Zach. He saw the sad face Martin made.

"Don't feel too bad. Once you get me the creature all of this will be over..." Zach said as he sat back in his chair

Martins' screen went black with static. He stood there for a few seconds see imaging his brother turning into a monster. Anger flushed through his body, he had no choice now! Time wasn't on his hands he had to find that creature and fast.  
He searched far and wide to find the mystery animal. He even looked at the exact den they were found at, nothing. Martin was becoming worried about if he was going to find Mystery or not. What felt like a 2 centuries actually ended up to be 2 in a half hours. Martin came across a huge rock with a little indent in it. It was deep enough for Martin to be blocked by the sun. He plopped down by the rock and whipped his face with frustration. He just sat there, thinking about what to do next._ I'm never going to find Mystery at this rate_, Martin thought. The afternoon turned into the evening, that soon turned into the night. The sky turned from a bright blue to a dark sea blue. The moon was raised high and Martin was still sitting on his butt near the rock. He was right about to get up, now that he had a plan, but he felt something breathing on his neck. He looked back slowly and cautiously to find a huge creature sitting right behind him. _M...M...M...MYSTERY! _Martin never felt so happy in his life.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" said Martin petting the creature

Mystery purred and rubbed against Martins arm.

"Where's the rest of your group? I thought you had a family?"

The animal walked out of the den, sat down, and looked up at the stars. Martin went over to Mystery and looked with him. He looked back down at the animal.

"Are they gone...?"

Mystery gazed into Martins eyes as if she could understand every single word he spoke. For a creature like Mystery with it's sharp teeth, dangerous claws, and complex combination you would think she's dangerous, but no she's not. In fact, Mystery seems to understand the feelings Martin is going though. Martin sat down at the spot he was at and crossed his legs, putting his elbows on the side of his knees, and placed the palm of his hands on his cheeks. Mystery got up walking over to Martin where they both met face to face.

Martin sighed then spoke "I don't know how to say this but there's this evil scientist who wants me to capture you so he can use you as his new invention. I really don't want to do this to a beautiful creature like you but... I'm only doing this so I can save my little brother... I don't expect you to understand since you are an animal and you can't speak English."

Mystery got up from listening to Martin and laid his forehead against Martins. He felt the warmth of the animal touch him. Martin stood back up and noticed the behavior of Mystery.

"I don't want to sound crazy, but you can understand me?" Martin said questioned

The animal nodded.

"Then you understand how important my brother means to me."

The creature nodded again.

"Alright!" Martin said relieved that he wasn't going insane "We'll head back to the jet tomorrow morning, after we get some rest, to get to Chris A.S.A.P! Then I'll come get you, from where ever he holds you, so you can life free and in the wild!"

Mystery agreed and walked back to her little den with Martin by her side.

The words 'Living free and in the Wild' made him remember Chris. He missed the sweet voice of his little brother. Now, he was ready. Martin had a great plan and was ready to take action when the day comes.

* * *

**CHRIS:**

I could hear the sound of Zach's foot steps coming into the cell room I was in. My hearing improved more since this afternoon. My appetite was adjusting to the stomach of a Tasmanian Devil. I could definitely tell me attitude has changed since the day I was left here. _Will Martin ever come back_... My conscious keeps on telling me, _of course he'll com back_ but I'm still not sure about that.

Zach came up to the bars, I don't know what got over me but a hand full of rage raced to the bars, I slammed into the cell bars trying to grab Zach.

"Well, I was going to tell you about your blue brother, who I called!" said Zach

I got back control of myself. "Martin! I want to see him!" I really really missed my brother. I swear if I don't see him one more time I just might go insane.

"No problem, you'll see him once he brings me back my creature!"

I wasn't going to argue with Zach, it's not worth it.

"This is ridiculous Zach, going through all the trouble just for one little animal. What do you even plan on doing with the mystery animal?" minus well find out something about his plan if I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

"It's none of your business, you'll find out soon enough anyways." A grin emerged from Zach's pale face

He left the room letting the door shut slowly him, the last of the light disappeared as the door closed. I was all alone once again, nothing to occupy me but the thoughts of my plan to escape. I don't care if I turn or not, this virus isn't going to stop me from getting out of this cage and being with Martin. Times like this make me wish that I should of done more with my brother, I'll miss him.

Tally mark number one, representing the day I have left from being taken over by this parasite, or the last day the creature has to live. Of course I want the creature to live but I also want to say my last goodbyes to my brother incase something happens. I can't fight for long, I can feel my mind being taken over. I try every hour to stay on track, I have to think of memories that I've spent with my brother. It's hard, yeah... But I know that Martin isn't giving up so neither am I!

* * *

**TBC!**

**I hope you like this chapter the next one will probably be the last, I'm not sure. Thanks!**

**If you haven't read my 2 other stories I've made , called Nightmare and Forget me not, then go ahead and check them out... ONLY IF YOU WANT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is my last Chapter! OH SNAPPLE! **

**Chapter 5: Times up!**

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun arose from the depths of the abyss. The orange and yellows filled the sky from being into the dawn of darkness. Life began to emerge from the out of the corners where they had disappeared before. Mystery got up from her beauty rest and nudged Martins' side. His eyes opened, the sparkle of crystal blue water glistened from the sunlight. Martin stretched and made a moaning sound before speaking.

"Good morning Mystery, ready to go?" Martin felt the joy lift off his chest, his smile disappeared

He stood up and headed toward the jet, before he could he got a incoming call. Martin answered it with caution "Hello?"

"Have you found it yet?" said a squeaky annoying voice

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Yes" Martin felt bad, Mystery laid right beside his leg

"Good, I expect you to hurry to my jet understand!" Zach demanded

"I can only go so fast alright!"

"Maybe this will help you speed up the process!"

Zach took the green creature pod he stole from Chris and slide the device under the bars. Chris picked up the device with his claws and held it to his pointed greenish pink ear.

He stuttered "M-M-Martin, P-Please hurry... I-I can't take this an-n-nymore! I think I-I'm going to turn." Chris said worried

"No you're not Chris! Hang in there bro I coming! I promise" Martin encouraged

"H-Hey Martin" Chris held the pod closer to him

"Yeah bro?" Martin was listening close

"I-I-If I don't make it out... I j-j-j-just want to say.. Y-you tried your best! A-and I will always l-l-love you for that..." Chris's voice faded off

"CHRIS...Wait!" Martin shouted into the phone

"I guess you better hurry then blue boy! See you soon" said Zach

"Wai..." before Martin could say anything else Zach hung up the creature pod

Martin just stood in his place looking sad. Mystery got back up on all fours and started walking. Martin saw what Mystery was doing and thought to himself _where does this cat think she's going? _It didn't matter, Martin was determined to get back to Chris no matter what it took. He ran the whole way from the rock he was at to the gray looking jet. The front doors automatically opened to Zach standing right in front of the endurance.

"Where's my animal...Mystery thing" Zach had a serious look on his face

"Right here..." Martin pointed to what he thought was Mystery

"Where? Is this some kind of joke because i'm not following!"

"WHAT! I swear she was just right here!" Martin was shocked to find such a respectful creature not following him anymore

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE MY CREATURE THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR BROTHER!" Zach was flustered and walked over getting ready to close is entrance door

As the gate was closing Martin herd a rawer from the distance. He looked over and couldn't believe his eyes, it was MYSTERY! Something didn't look right though. Instead of one there were many. Zach also herd the loud noise and decided in inspect it.

"What was that!"

"MYSTERY, but... WITH HER GROUP!" Martin felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders

Zach yelled for his Zachbotts to come and capture all the animals. While Zach was distracted he snuck onto the jet and went to find Chris. Martin whispered Chris's name when he herd a growl coming from the room to his left. He entered the room "Chris?"

He was behind bars scurrying everywhere, biting the metal cell bars, and his eyes glowed red. Martin was feeling helpless he thought to himself how it was his fault. He was too late from saving his beloved brother. Martin approached the cell slowly.

"Chris It's me Martin. I know your in there somewhere okay! Snap out of it!"

"GRRRRR!" His mouth spilled out with foam, he shook his head side to side snapping out of it "MARTIN HELP!... GRRrrrrr"

"OKAY BRO, HANG IN THERE!" Martin searched all over the jet for a counter serum, or something to prevent the virus from spreading into his brothers bloodstream. He was getting flustered time was wasting every moment he thought. There's only one thing to do! He didn't want to do this but this was the only way to get his brother back. Martin went to search for Zach, he found him being cornered by the mystery creature. Zach tried calling for his Zachbotts but all of them were destroyed by Mystery and her friends. Martin ran over to Zach pinning him on the wall, one of his hand was on Zach's shoulder, and his other arm held Zach's body from moving anywhere.

"ZACH WHERES THE COUNTER SERUM!" Martin was flushing with anger

"Um... about that..." Zach said scratching his head

"WHAT!" Martin shouted

"I don't exactly...havetheantiserumwithme.." Zach mumbled

"WHAT?! Speak up I'm running out of time!" Martin picked Zach up and hit his back against the wall. Mystery stood by Martins side growling at Zach.

"I said I don't exactly have an antiserum to reverse the virus.."

Martin dropped Zach to the floor and felt his heart stop. His sadness turned into anger again. "Your telling me that you injected MY brother with a serum you don't even have an antidote for, and you used me by convincing me to get what you wanted!" Martins eye was starting to twitch

Zach was backing up trying to be reasonable to Martin. He was backing up into the hallway which lead Martin into the cell room where Chris was held.

"I can't believe you did this Zach!" Martin had tears filling up his eyes

"Well, what can I say I get what I want!" Zach backed into the cage Chris was held at and felt the claws of a monster strike his back "OUCH! He stepped away from the cage bumping into Martin, he wasn't happy to see him either. Zach was now stuck between a hungry T-devil and a very mad Wild Kratt brother. He backed up onto the cage again, but this time he had the key and carefully unlocked the cage opening it up to let the devil itself be unleashed. Chris pounced after Martin attacking him to the ground. Zach used that time to lock himself in the cage to where nothing could hurt him.

"CHRIS! Get off me I don't want to hurt you! I'm not the enemy ZACH IS!" Martin tried to get Chris's head straight but it was to late. Nothing Martin could say would help Chris turn back. It was all over. Chris laid there on top of his brother growling at him, spitting out foam and saliva. Martin took his hand and shoved it in Chris's face trying to get him off. In the corner of Martin eye he could see a figure coming toward his brother.

"CHRIS WATCH!" It was too late. Chris attacked by a friend of Martins, Mystery.

Chris and Mystery started to wrestle with each other. Martin reminded Mystery that it was his brother and to be as careful as she could. Mystery began to win but the tables then turned, Mystery ended up on the floor and wounded. She laid there injured on the flat sufraced floor, Martin couldn't take anymore of this. He had to try one more thing before doing what he will regret forever.

"CHRIS! ENOUGH!" Chris stared into Martins sole with his gleaming red eyes. His head perked up and started for Martin. He braced himself for the impact and was tackled to the ground. This time Martin was the one on top of Chris holding him down so that he couldn't get anywhere. He looked into Chris's eyes and spoke

"Bro, I know this isn't you! There is still some time left! I know you in there somewhere... Come on you can do it! I-I love you!" Martin risked his life by going down hugging his brother as hard as he could. Chris started to growl and squirm, "GRR! L-Let me go!".

"NO! NEVER! I'm not going to let to get out of my sights ever again!" Martin continued to strangle Chris with his hug

All the squirming and growling suddenly stopped. Everything became quiet it worried Martin for a second. He slowly let go of Chris staring at his body, he sighed in relief. All the fur on his body was gone, his pointed teeth and ears were back to normal, and his temper was soon yet to change as well. Chris is now back to his normal self again. Martin then lightly hugged his brother and carried him out of the jet.

Martin couldn't get the feeling that he forgot something. He thought about it and a light bulb went off in his head. MYSTERY! He ran back inside to carry Mystery outside as well but she wasn't there. Zach was hiding in the corner of the cell shaking in fear as if he saw a ghost. Martin went up to the cell and demanded Zach to tell him where Mystery went. Zach replied telling Martin she just... Disappeared. Martin didn't believe Zach at the time but noticed a track of blood leading to the entrance door and then just disappearing. _I guess Zach was right_... Martin thought. He went back outside to take care of Chris when he saw a animal that looked familiar in the distance. _Mystery... It can't be..._ yet, it was Mystery with her group of friends and family right beside her.

Chris woke up feeling as if he climbed a million trees and fell out of every single one of them. He rubbed his head and saw Martin staring at something, he looked at where Martin was staring at but couldn't see anything.

"Martin...MArtin... MARTIN!" Chris yelled

"huh... Chris you're alright!" Martin ran over to Chris hugging him as tight as he could

"I am now that your here.." Chris smiled at Martin "I do have one question though.."

They both got up and started walking toward the horizon

"What, bro?" Martin questioned

"What where you staring at?"

Martin thought about the question for a while"...Just our guardian angel" Martin replied back, Chris looked at Martin weirdly but replied back with a "cool..."

I guess everyone has there own happy ending somehow. No matter the situation your faith will have its way somewhere in your life. The choice you make will determine how it will happen, but we don't know when. The decisions we make in life may not always be the way we want it, but they all somehow fit in place. Making everything we do have a purpose.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Thank you for reading all my chapters I've made. Leave a review if you want notifying me how you liked the story. If I should do this type of stye or stick to my old ones in The nightmare, and Forget me not.**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
